The North and The South
by Amethyst-Orb
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Yay, thanx a lot for the reviews!Two kingdoms. One old spell. Will the spell bound forever, or will it be broken? AU. ExT
1. The Two Kingdoms

Hi! Amethyst-Orb here, nice to meet you. This story is AU and of course, E + T! Sorry if there are many mistake in spelling. Well, lets go on the story. **E + T Forever!**

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS.

The North and The South

Chapter 1, The Two Kingdoms

Far away from earth, there's a planet called Qyrna. This planet has life inside it.  Qyrna people are the same with the Earth people. The only difference is everybody in Qyrna has magic.

There are 2 big kingdoms in Qyrna, the first kingdom is The South. The South Kingdom is lead by The Ice Prince. They called him so because he is icy, and no wonder, he has ability to freeze anyone or anything, anytime he wants to. Some people think that he froze his heart too, because not a single woman can melt his heart. He never falls in love. His personality is as icy as his appearance.

The second kingdom is The North. It is lead by The Love Princess. She is very beautiful and kind. Everyone in her kingdom loves her. She never let anyone feel down, she always tries to cheer them up and her ability support it. She can make people feels happy and fall in love instantly. Some people also called her The Cupid.

Everybody knows that The South hates The North, and if anyone known as The North entered The South territory, he will be frozen instantly by The Ice Prince.

The End of Chapter 1

Sorry, the chapter is too short. But I'll try to make the nest longer. Please review. Reviews are highly appreciated. Tha-Tha.

Amethyst-Orb


	2. The Fifth Victims

I'm back! Wow, thanx a lot for the reviews. Well, I'm sorry, Bloody Fire, I know there are many mistakes in spelling. But I'm not an English. So please understand. By the way, I'll try to improve it. Let the story begin!

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS.

The North and The South

Chapter 2,  The Fifth Victims

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Hurry up, come here!", shouted a young woman with auburn hair. 

"What's up, Sakura?",  a raven haired young woman, called Tomoyo, hurriedly come to her side,"Oh my gosh!", she exclaimed. 

"He is the fifth for this month!", said Sakura while holding the man and try to make him back to normal with her ability, "I think you should do something, Tomoyo. That man is crazy."

"I heard there's a spell goes between us, but what spell and how to break it?", muttered Tomoyo while searching in the library. 

"Do you search something, To-chan?", said a deep voice. Tomoyo turn around and see a hazelnut hair man stands behind her. 

"You scared me, Li-kun.". 

"I've heard from Sakura that there are already 5 victims so long.", said Li.

 "Yeah, and I want to know about that spell and how to break it.", said Tomoyo, "it's really a disaster.". 

"It's a very ancient spell, To-chan.", replied Li, "it has gone through centuries.". 

"I know. But there must be someway to break it. There must be someway…", said Tomoyo

"Your Majesty, there's a Norths that frozen again this morning.", report a man with an armor clothes. 

"Well, thank you, Bill. You did your job well. You may leave this room.", replied a cold voice. 

"Yes, Your Majesty", Bill leaves the room quickly. He doesn't like the room too much. It's cold, very cold. But what can suit The Ice Prince best, if not an icy cold room? 

After the reporter leave, The Ice Prince let a small smirk touch his lips and he says satisfactorily, "See, South always the best. No one can compare."

The End of Chapter 2

Is it too short again? Well forgive me. I really can't make it long. But I promise, the third will be a bit longer. Thanx for reading and don't forget to review. Tha-Tha.

Amethyst-Orb


	3. The Spell

He…he…^-^ I'm so happy. I've got many reviews. Once again, please forgive me, I'm not really good in grammar you know T_T But anyway thanx for reviewing! Lets go on the story!

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS.

The North and The South

Chapter 3, The Spell

"Your Majesty, your dinner is ready. If you like, I'll take it inside.", said a maid. 

"No, just leave it in the dining room.", came replied from inside the library. 

"Tomoyo, you must eat! I'll take it inside." Sakura opens the library's doors, "You haven't eat anything since this morning." 

"I'm okay, Sakura. Just leave the dinner over there. I'll eat it after I find a way to break that spell.", answered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, haven't you done? It's already dawn.", asked Sakura worriedly. 

"Ah, right timing, Sakura. Look, I just found the antidote for that spell. Here, The Hatred Spell.

February, 5th 

To my descendant, 

Hi, I'm Erilla Daidouji, your great great great great, I don't know how great grandmother. Do you know why I wrote this letter? Do you know the reason why The South hates The North? It's all because of this spell. The Hatred Spell, is the special spell my father made long time ago. It's a very horrific spell. This spell can't be break before it go through at least 10 generations. So to you, my dear descendant, I believe you want to break the spell, right? So here's the only one antidote : 

The North and The South must become one kingdom, as the other words, the leader of The North must be marry to The leader of The South.

Well then, good luck . I hope the spell can be broken as soon as possible.

Love,

Erilla Daidouji

"It's mean you must marry The Ice Prince. Am I correct?", asked Sakura. 

"Yeah, but how can? He knows I'm Norths.", replied Tomoyo. 

"Oh no, he doesn't. He even doesn't know what's your look like. He only knows you as The Love Princess", said Sakura, "and there won't be any problem if you're disguising!". 

Tomoyo look unconvinced, "Yeah, great. Disguise then turn into ice.".

 "No, it won't happen. Trust me, you can do it! Please Tomoyo, you're Erilla's tenth descendants. You are our only hope!". 

"Okay then, let me eat first then we'll talk about it together with Syaoran."

Tomoyo ate her breakfast silently. She is deep in thought about what the letter said for the antidote of the spell. Of course she want her people to live peacefully without fear of turning into ice. But she's not ready for the consequence. She must marry with the man she haven't met before. The man that has turned her people into ice for times. This problem is so complicated.

The End of Chapter 3

Is it long enough? Or is it still too short? Sorry…

Well, please read and review. Tha-Tha.

Amethyst-Orb


	4. Princess in Disguise

Thanks for the reviews. And for the grammar and the tenses, I'll try to fix it up. Well, I have nothing to say anymore. Go on the story!

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS.

The North and The South

Chapter 4, Princess in Disguise

"Perfect! No one will able to recognize you now. Not even your own cousin" said Sakura with a big smile while examining Tomoyo in her disguise.

"Really?", said Tomoyo unconvinced, "I think it's a mess.". She examined her reflection on the mirror, she is wearing a dirty shirt and a pair of stained jeans. Her hair is not in its usual style. It is braided, making a messy ponytail.

"If it's not messy, you will be able to recognized by others.", said Sakura.

Tomoyo winced, "But you don't have to make me this messy, Sakura. Uh…look at this dirty shirt!"

Sakura just giggled, watching her cousin's reaction, "Just bear with it, Tomoyo. The faster you make a move, the faster it'll be end."

"Oh, shoot this sun! Why does it have to shine this hot today! Why don't the Gods make it cloudy!", cursed Tomoyo. She is now in her way to The South and Sakura has forbid her to use her magic because she is afraid that The South's guard might notice her.

"Excuse me, miss, what are you doing here", said a big man with an army clothes, "do you know that this is the border of The South and The North?"

"Yes, sir. If you don't mind, may I pass?", answered Tomoyo timidly.

"Fred! Check her!", ordered the man.

A man called Fred quickly check Tomoyo. He checks her bag and find some bottles with liquid inside it.

"What are they?", asked Fred. "Oh, only perfumes that made by my mother. I come here to sell them.", answered Tomoyo.

"Are you Norths?", asked Fred again. "No," lied Tomoyo, " I live with my mother in a small hut on Fairy Forest. That forest is the east border of The South and The North. Not many live there, just four families approximately."

"I see", said Fred. So you have had a long journey eh? You are so dirty."

"Yes, it's a long journey. I'm feel a bit tired.", replied smiling Tomoyo.

Fred quickly reports it to his boss. "Okay then, miss. You may pass.", the army clothes man told Tomoyo.

"So much thank you, Sir", Tomoyo happily walk trough the barrier. She never thinks it will be so easy to pass The South's guard. 'Even the stupidest guard in The North is still cleverer than them!', she thought.

Tomoyo walks and walks until she reaches an inn and decides to stay there since it's already dark. So she go inside the inn and check in. Luckily, she brought some money so she can rent a suitable room for that night. Right after she gets in into her room, she quickly takes a bath, twice. Then she decides to sleep earlier because the walk she had today is tiring her.

The End of Chapter 4

Not too long, I see. Still I can't make it more than a thousand words a chapter *sigh* . Thanx for reading and please review after you read this fic. I will highly appreciate it. Sorry for all the wrong grammar and tenses. Tha-Tha

Amethyst-Orb


End file.
